


Le Monde

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 52 weeks challenge, really - Freeform, so corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tobio had barely left the water in the first day.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen the sea in almost three years,” he’d explained with a pout that Hajime simply had had to kiss away.</p>
<p>He hadn’t seen it in some time either, although not as much, and it really was gorgeous. Yet, his eyes were easily moved away by the man standing beside him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Monde

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the HQ rare pair exchange. Mamaguchi, you requested (well, one of the prompts) Iwakage in a romantic trip to the beach and so there you have it. This really is just fluff. Hope you enjoy it :)

Hajime woke up with the light hitting his eyes. He blinked several times and went to stretch, like he did every morning, to get his muscles to loosen up, but noticed an arm around his middle, preventing him from big moves.

With a smile he looked down, to where Tobio was sleeping against him, with his head on his chest and drooling just a bit. Hajime almost went to get the phone to take a picture, but thought better of it. The movement to get it would wake Tobio, and even if it didn’t then the click of the camera most likely would.

So he just kept looking. He couldn’t believe they’d arrived at this moment. It seemed impossible. Well, perhaps not impossible, just highly unlikely. Personally, Hajime had always thought Tobio had had a crush on Oikawa in middle school, and perhaps even later. Of course he didn’t doubt Tobio really had wanted him to teach him to serve and all that, but he couldn’t believe that it had been completely platonic… But of course the only time he’d raised that question up, Tobio had just looked confusedly at him, “I just wanted him to teach me. Why would I like him? He was mean to me.” Hajime had of course immediately texted that to Oikawa, who had sent him a text of “RUDE” and then several in sequence to Tobio, who had just sighed.

“Unfortunately, if you want me, you’re going to have to deal with him. He’s like a virus, I can’t get rid of him now,” Hajime had told him afterwards, with a fond smile, because really, everyone knew he and Oikawa were a set.

“That’s okay; you’re worth at least a hundred Oikawas,” Tobio had replied and then turned the colour of a tomato. Hajime had followed suit and they’d just spent the next several minutes looking everywhere but at each other.

That had been about six months into their relationship, when Hajime had been close to finishing first year of university and Tobio was about to become a third year.

Almost two years had passed since then and a lot had changed. Hajime had stopped playing volleyball to concentrate on studies; physical therapy wasn’t medicine but it still required a lot of effort, while Tobio had gone to study to Tokyo on a sports scholarship.

That had been hard, especially in the first year when Tobio had been in a new city and had only known a handful of people. Hajime had believed that Oikawa would have to be the one to at least check in on him weekly, which he had, even when not asked, but surprisingly Kozume Kenma had been the one always around. Hajime still didn’t know exactly how they’d become such good friends, especially when Hinata kept telling him about how Tobio had scared Kozume the first few times they’d met, but they seemed to really get along.

And now he was here. In a little cabin, just some minutes from the sea, where they’d gone to spend the last days of summer break.

Tobio had barely left the water in the first day.

“I haven’t seen the sea in almost three years,” he’d explained with a pout that Hajime simply had had to kiss away.

He hadn’t seen it in some time either, although not as much, and it really was gorgeous. Yet, his eyes were easily moved away by the man standing beside him.

Oikawa was right; he was becoming softer and cornier with the years. It was love, he thought and felt like covering himself except he was still being used as a pillow and anyway, he might feel embarrassed on his thoughts, but he didn’t regret them, not in the least.

He moved a bit so that he was almost enveloping Tobio, like a wall protecting him from the world, even though he knew Tobio didn’t need protection. That was certainly something he loved about Tobio, how he always got back up no matter how many punches and kicks life threw at him.

He truly made Hajime a better man.

“What are you doing?” Tobio’s voice sounded small and he should probably drink some liquid in a near future.

“Nothing,” Hajime answered with a smile, but didn’t move away.

“Hmph. You’re choking me,” Tobio said and Hajime drew himself a bit away.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Tobio moved to take back the space he’d been given, wrapping his arms and legs around Hajime like an octopus and relaxing his forehead against his chest. “It feels like we’re the only two people in the world.”

“That would be boring, wouldn’t it?” Hajime asked, in a low tone. He couldn’t say Tobio was completely wrong, not when the only sound in the room aside from their breathing and moving around came from the waves and wind outside.

“I guess. But I wouldn’t mind if we were alone sometimes.”

Hajime gave a small chuckle. “I wouldn’t either.”

Tobio hummed at that and Hajime looked down. Tobio had his eyes closed and seemed to be relaxing his breathing, getting ready to go back to sleep.

Hajime had no idea what time it was, but the sun was definitely already up, possibly by several hours, and he felt like they should get up and go do something productive but at the same time he felt so comfortable and during the year they almost never got to just sleep in, especially not together. He decided that going back to sleep wouldn’t be a bad idea.

Some hours from now he would wake up, maybe with Tobio looking at him, maybe not. He was pretty sure that later in the day, when they were having dinner at a small restaurant they’d found just some streets away, that Tobio would once again talk about some sort of human life existing in the sea and Hajime would laugh, but still discuss the probabilities and it was thinking of that, thinking of the man sleeping next to him, and how filled with love he was and how he never wanted the feeling to go away that he closed his eyes.

 


End file.
